


A - Z

by nayika



Category: Iss Pyaar Ko Kya Naam Doon? | What Shall I Name This Love?
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 20:38:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nayika/pseuds/nayika
Summary: 26 100 word drabbles based on the show.Various settings/times throughout.





	1. A is for Automatic

**A is for... Automatic**

 

'It's red!'

 

'Very observant.'

 

'Can we go for a drive?'

 

'I was hoping you'd say that.'

 

The engine roared as Arnav accelerated out of the gates and onto the long road that connected their house to the rest of Delhi. Khushi examined the smooth leather interiors carefully for faults in case her usually shrewd husband had been extorted by a cunning salesman.

 

'Notice anything?'

 

Khushi felt his hand land on her knee, heavy and warm through the fabric and she looked up at him in surprise.

 

'It's automatic!'

 

'Very observant,' Arnav replied huskily as he began to caress her thigh.

 


	2. B is for Bikini

**B is for... Bikini**

 

'Arnavji, what is _this_?' Khushi held up the offending item between her thumb and forefinger.

 

'It's a bikini Khushi,' Arnav replied without looking up from his book. 'For the beach.'

 

'You want me to wear this? In public? Hai Devi Maiyya, I might as well go out in my underwear!'

 

Arnav rolled his eyes; immune to Khushi's dramatics after almost a year of marriage.

 

'You want me to wear _this... thing_ in front of other people, _other_ _men?_ No, I refuse!' Khushi threw the bikini at Arnav and began to storm out but was caught before she reached the door and spun back into his arms.

 

'Whoa! Who said anything about other men? Nobody is going to be looking at _my_ wife in her underwear... I mean in a bikini! I booked a private beach, Khushi. Just you... and me.'

 

'Oh... I see. Well that's... I guess that's... okay then.'


	3. C is for Colour

**C is for... Colour**

 

Arnav smiled as he disentangled his black silk shirt from where it had caught onto an embellishment on Khushi's turquoise and pink _anarkali_.

 

Di had once accused him of having a wardrobe full of black but nothing could be further from the truth now.

 

The large wardrobe was now bursting with colour: reds, greens, yellows, purple and blues sparkled and shimmered in the light shoving and pushing for space against an ever diminishing army of black, navy blue and grey.

 

Khushi had filled his previously grey existence with a riot of colours, making every day more beautiful than the last.


	4. D is for Damn It!

**D is for... Damn It!**

 

'Damn it!' Arnav dropped the nail and sucked his thumb, trying to ease some of the pain. It was the third time in the last hour he had hurt himself but he refused to accept defeat.

 

Khushi and Di would laugh at him now after the speech he had given about being able to put together a simple crib without any help.

 

He took a deep calming breath and read the instructions once again. It had looked so simple at the beginning but the wood and nails in front of him were nowhere nearer looking like a crib than they had been two hours ago.

 

He would probably still be trying to put it together when Khushi gave birth in a month's time.

 

'Damn it!' He sighed and shook his head. Useless as they would undoubtedly be, he needed their help. Three heads were better than one right?

 

'NK! Akash!'


	5. E is for Ego

**E is for... Ego**

 

Arnav paused on his way to his room and scowled. The giggles coming from NK's room were a sure sign that Khushi was visiting again. She claimed to come over to see Payal but it seemed to him at least that she spent more time with NK than anyone else. Arnav began towards his room again when one voice stopped giggling and began singing.

 

 _It's too big, it's too wide_  
It's too strong, it won't fit  
It's too much, it's too tough

 

Before the last line had been sung Arnav stormed into the room. 'What the...?'

 

Khushi was stood on the bed her arms held up in the middle of a dance move while NK sat on the sofa looking up at her adoringly. She quickly hurried down from the bed and began smoothing down her dress.

 

'Khushi what the hell were you just singing?'

 

'Erm... I...' Khushi looked at NK nervously, hoping he would save her since her mind had gone blank at the sight of Arnav.

 

' _Ego_ by Beyonce, Nanav you must have heard of it. I played it for Khushiji and she loves it!'

 

Arnav ignored NK and walked closer to Khushi, lowering his voice so NK couldn't hear what was being said. 'Do you even know what those lyrics mean Khushi?'

 

Khushi's eyes squinted and she shook her head lightly.

 

'Think about it Khushi.'

 

As if on cue, Khushi's mouth opened in shock and her eyes widened.

 

'You don't want to be singing that song to NK. Trust me. Although... you can sing it for _me_ anytime you like,' Arnav added with a smirk before he walked backwards out of the room, singing as he went.

 

 _He talk like this 'cause he can back it up_  
He got a big ego, such a huge ego  
You love his big ego

 

NK quickly shut the door behind Arnav and sighed in relief. 'He didn't realise you were singing about him did he?'


End file.
